Wildmutt
' Wildmutt' is a dog-like alien. He has no eyes, so he can't see very well. He can run fast, jump and climb with ease. His vision is his weakness. He is a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. He also has an Ultimate form. In Jace 10, he is the same as he is in Ben 10,000 Appearance http://images.wikia.com/ben10/images/f/fe/Wildmutt.JPGWildmutt in the original series. Wildmutt appears to be a big, orange dog with no eyes or tail. His teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing in vision's place, which are aided by three nostrils located on each side of his neck. In the original series, Wildmutt wore a brace with the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. In Ultimate Alien, Wildmutt wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and has orange lips rather than black, also he appears with lighter fur, however he has black lips in the Ultimate Alien Intro. In Omniverse, Wildmutt has his shoulder brace back and he now has a green neck brace, the Omnitrix symbol is on his left shoulder brace again, and he now has black lips again. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he now looks like his original series appearance, but his Infinimatrix symbol is on his chest and it is recolored. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but his Codontrix symbol is on his chest. Powers and Abilities Wildmutt possesses a natural high level agility that makes him able to run, jump and climb on objects at high velocity. Also, most notable, Wildmutt has an incredible heat vision that allows him, despite having no eyes, to "see" thermal signatures of people, other animals, aliens, or anything else that radiates heat. Wildmutt's sense of smell is also well developed, much more so than an earth dog, because Wildmuttt can track people from their scent even if they are many miles away. It has also been exhibited that Wildmutt has super strength, and Wildmutt can use its front legs as fists. An adult Vulpimancer can shoot it's spines at it's enemies. This is an ability that Wildmutt is yet to have. Albedo 10 : Appearences *Attack Of Ultimate Kevin Mike 10 Wildmutt is set to appear in Mike 10. Omni-World : ﻿Wildmutt minorlly appeared in Infotain Me ''learning how to fly and inspiring Ditto to fly. He also handed out candy to the gang in ''Hallo-Weeners. Ben 10: Omnivese Unlimited He appears in Earth Day. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Wildmutt looks like he did in "Ben 10,000", but with bracelets on his arms and legs. He appears in Plan X where Ben uses him to transform back into human. Appearances *Plan X Rent 10 Wildmutt first appeared in Meet the 10 part 1 and 2 to battle two of vigax drones. Calvin and Hobbes 10 Wildmutt now has Calvin's red, black striped shirt. Ben 10: Alien Generation Wildmutt appears with his OS appearance for his 11yr old Ben 16yr old Wildmutt will also look the same as OS but the brace is green and black Ben 10: Aliens he is confirmed with his OV appearance (16) Ben 10: MEGA Alien : In Ben 10: MEGA Alien Wildmutt is beginning to mature. He is gaining brown stripes over his arms and backs. He made his first reappearance in the series premiere being one of the first aliens to reappear. Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse He appears in Azmuth's Invention. A simulation of him appears in The Trouble With Doubles. He is used to track Hex in Bait. He is used to fight Zombozo in Clown Catastrophe. He appears twice in Behind the Mask, first to fight Psyphon and second to go ultimate. Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed He appears in Good Vreedle, Bad Vreedle to fight Vulkanus. Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited He has his OV appearance. He first appears in Anger Management to fight Slamworm. In You Are Begging For Trouble, he goes ultimate. Ben 10: Cartoon Battle : He was used in Kill Us All to battle Kang. *Kill Us All *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Movie﻿ Ben 10: Star Command Files : *The Meteor (flashback only by 10-year-old Ben) *What's the Buzz *Alien Roundup (goes ultimate) Ben 10,000 How It All Started : *Hawaii Ten-O Ren 10 : *Invasion of the Aliens Ben 10: The Evolution : Is soon to appear in these upcoming episodes: *And they say Kevin was a Mutated Freak! *Only Time can tell what happens next John Smith 10 In Basic Training (John Smith 10), a vulpimancer scratches the Omnitrix, unlocking Wildmutt. Appearances: *Advanced Training (first appearance) (accidental transformation) *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) (used by Lucci) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 1 (used by Lucci) (goes Ultimate) *Ultimate Evolution (goes Ultimate) *Knight's Temple (goes Ultimate) *It's Not Easy Being Gwen (John Smith 10) (cameo) *John 10,000 (episode) *Chip Off the Block *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 3 (John Smith 10) (used by Julie) Galactic Battle *Ultimate Aggregor (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Trip to Naboo *Ultimate John (episode) (used by Ultimate John) Distant Worlds *Hidden Leaf Village (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) *Leaf 12 (used by Ultimate John) *Corruption (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John) *Trapped (John Smith 10) (used by Ultimate John clone 2) *Lestava Castle (goes Ultimate) Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like Ben10,000's but with less stripes more fur. Ben 10 Awesome of World According to Elghin Wildmutt will return with a new and old looks. Ben 10/Generator Rex: Omniverse Appearances 'Chaturn 10: Fan Force ' *Origins of Chaturn, Part 2 (Used by Zon) Incredible Ned 10 He is the same size as wildpup Trivia : *He was Ben's first intentional transformation (Heatblast was accidental). *It has been confirmed by Dwayne that the reason Wildmutt's language can't be translated is because the Vulpimancer language is too hard to translate. *At one point during Ben 10: Secrets of the Omnitrix, Tetrax called Wildmutt a "Vulpin," which is his homeworld and not his species. Miguel 10 : Pokeyugifusion : Wildmutt appears combined with the pody of a serpent called light serpent(yugioh), and the legs,tail, and wings of aerodactyl(pokemon), and the head of wildmutt with lack of eyes. The omnitrix is on his chest. His ultimate form has bigger wings, longer tail, has eyes, longer teeth, his teeth are more poisonous and the omnitrix is on his head. Interspace 10 In-Ter-Space!(experimenting) Wildmutt appears when Interspace, trying out the Intermatrix unknowingly transforms into Wildmutt. Wildmutt has his Ultimate Alien appearance in Interspace 10. Gallery : Omniverse Wildmutt not drawn by me.png|Unpixeled fan art 16-year old Ben as Wildmutt in Omniverse Wildmutt3.png Ben10kwildmutt.png|Ben 10,000 Rises Tom as Wildmutt.png|Wildpup Wildmutts 3.png B10uh wildmutt.png|Bryce as Ravage in B10UH/BBO Wildmutt with flu.png|Sick Wildmutt Max as Wildmutt.png Infected wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt roaring.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt.png Caleb as Wildmutt.jpg Austen 14,000 as wildmutt about to attack.png Wildmuttn.png Wildmuttf.png Wildmutttt.png Wildmuttttt.png Ultimate wildmutt.png Ben as Wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as wildmutt roaring.png Austen 14,000 turning into wildmutt.png Austen 14,000 as ultimate wildmutt angry.png Wildmutt image.jpg ULTIMATE wildmutt.jpg Maybe wildmutt.jpg Wildmutt Ben 10,000.jpg Wildmutt Ben 10,000.png Wildmutt (TNG).png Austen 14,000 wildmutt about to attack.png BTOUWildmutt.JPG Mark as wildmutt.jpg Chris 12 Wildmutt.png Chris 12 Ultimate Wildmutt.png UA Wildmutt for Mark.png Ultimate WildMutt.jpg Wildmutt Richard 10.jpg Wildmutt.jpeg UltimateWildmuttt.png Wildmuttt.png Wildmutt.png Ult wildmutt.png Ultimatewildmutt for Brian.jpg Wildarms.png|Wildmutt in Kyle 10. WMRF.png|In Rex 14 Wildmutt11.png|11 year old Wildmutt Sick Wildmutt!.png|Haywire Wildmutt (as sick Wildmutt) IN wildmutt.png|Wildmutt in Incredible Ned 10 Category:Aliens Category:Canon Aliens Category:Orange Aliens Category:Rex 14 Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Category:Animal aliens Category:Kai 10 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Chaturn 10: Fan Force Category:Ben 100 Aliens Category:"Ben 1000" Stuff Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse Aliens Category:Dactyl 10 final years Category:Incredible Ned 10 Category:Incredible Ned 10 Aliens